


Best Thing in the World,

by Joe_Reaves



Category: Empire Records (1995)
Genre: Drugs, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-08
Updated: 2010-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:25:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's the best thing in the world?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Thing in the World,

**Author's Note:**

> Warning - drug use.

Pizza was the best thing in the entire world, Mark thought. He bit into another slice and then shovelled the strings of semi-molten cheese into his mouth. Closing his eyes, he moaned in appreciation and his companion chuckled softly. Mark glared at him and lay back, savouring his pizza. The record they were listening to spun to a halt and was carefully removed - Mark wasn't allowed to do it himself in case he got grease or tomato sauce on the records, as if he'd ever do anything to damage the precious pieces of vinyl. The record hissed into life and the sound of Pink Floyd filled the room. Pizza and music were the best things in the entire world, Mark thought. He sighed happily. From his prone position, the only thing he could see was the ceiling, but then a silver foil-wrapped packet moved into view.

"Brownies!" he crowed in delight and grabbed the pack. Ripping the foil off he rolled onto his side. Hopefully he asked, "Extra sugar?" They split the sugary, chocolaty goodness between them and Mark giggled softly as the cracks on the ceiling started moving in time to the music. Pizza, music, and brownies were the best things in the entire world. He stretched languidly and looked up at his companion. Neither of them noticed as the music faded into the repetitive hiss and click of a record that had ended. He curled closer to the warm body and savoured the feel of strong arms. Lips met each other for a gentle kiss. Pizza, music, brownies, and Eddie were the best things in the whole world, he decided contentedly.


End file.
